


Coming to Conclusions

by wekingsandprettythings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: 2011 Phil coming to terms with his sexuality while Dan's still not so sure





	Coming to Conclusions

Dan was in his room, sat quietly at his desk scrolling through Tumblr when he was supposed to be writing a script to his new video. Phil had promised that he wasn’t going to bother him, but he had something on his mind that he wasn’t able to shake, something he needed to run through Dan. 

He sat down on Dan’s bed with his laptop, something he often did when Dan was working. He made himself comfortable, getting under Dan’s unused covers and laying his laptop down beside him. He took a deep breath and just sat there, staring at Dan. 

“What?” Dan asked. “I can feel your anxiety right now what’s wrong?” he turned around in his chair, barely even really sitting on it. 

“I need to tell you something.” 

“Okay…” 

He swallowed sharply, he shouldn’t be this afraid to tell Dan something he’d been thinking about. “I don’t think I’m bisexual.” 

“As long as you’re not breaking up with me I don’t care what label you use.” Dan joked lightly. 

“No Dan I’m being serious right now.” he felt his body temperature rise, he felt genuinely upset. 

Dan got up and sat beside him on the bed. He was in just pants and a long sleeve shirt, he sat crosslegged with his beautiful legs on show. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m fully gay.” 

Dan smiled, “yeah?” 

Phil nodded. “I’ve never liked women. Sure, there are some who I can fully appreciate their beauty and I know they’re good looking but I never in my life want to sleep with one and I’ve never met a woman I’d want to see naked it’s just not for me.” 

“Saying that is a big thing, I’m proud of you,” Dan said with a smile, his eyes were a little teary. “I wish it was that easy for me.” 

“It’s taken me this long to admit it, you’ll figure it out and even if you don’t, at the end of the day you love me and we’re happy,” Phil said softly, placing a hand on Dan’s leg. 

“I know, I’m in a relationship with a man that should speak volumes for my sexuality but I want an answer for myself still.” he looked like he was going to cry. “How did you figure it out.” 

“Well,” Phil said with a smile. “I fucked a lot of dudes at first, but then I met this really cute one and fell in love with him and was like girls aren’t for me no thank you I’ll stay with this man happily for the rest of my life.” 

Dan laughed a bit, a smile taking over his face. “See, every crush I’ve ever had have been on men. I’ve been with girls, it felt nice, cause you know sex is a blessing and all but sex with men is like walking on clouds. It’s so special and wonderful to me. So it makes me think, do I enjoy sex with anyone but relationship-wise I like men solely?” he asked. “Or am I just a horny person and I find myself loving someone based on connection not on what sex organ they have?” 

“It’s okay regardless, I think I’d be feeling the same as you if I’ve had sex with women but I kinda find that gross,” Phil admitted. 

“You’re strictly dickily,” Dan said, the two of them breaking out in intense laughter that shifted the mood. 

“Come here,” Phil finally said, pulling Dan in. “I love you and only you.” 

“And I love you and I’ve never loved anyone else like this.”


End file.
